


《温情流感 | 有恃无恐 番外》

by mangdaoshi



Category: NineBraids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangdaoshi/pseuds/mangdaoshi





	《温情流感 | 有恃无恐 番外》

生病一点也不温情。感冒冲剂一日三包，杨淏翔在张云雷进门前搜他口袋，空的，然后被握住了手指，一起蜷在暖和的衣服里。张云雷站在门外，杨淏翔只能从玄关探出半个身子让肩膀抵住他靠上来的头。屋里暖气往外漏，声控灯坚持不出三分钟，悄无声息地灭了。张云雷的发根有点冰雪味道，有点濡湿的酒气，发烫的脸颊下意识蹭他的脖子。  
感冒期间沾酒又吹风，这笔帐杨淏翔一时不知道从哪儿算起，他握着人肩膀把张云雷从自己身上撕下来，还没来得及开口，张云雷眯着眼睛扬起手上的盒子，冲他笑，带着鼻音说，生日蛋糕我特意带回来的。杨淏翔瞥了那盒子一眼，靠背后那点光亮根本看不清，只好压着火先把张云雷拉进屋，接了蛋糕把人赶去洗个热水澡。  
他外套上沾满了寒气，杨淏翔敲敲门，问他能不能分清冷热水，里面模糊应一声，他挂好外套把寒意拍去，给张云雷冲一包感冒药。  
张云雷感冒是在三天前，和杨淏翔打电话时被发现了声音发闷，他自己不太在意，揉揉发红的鼻尖才发现人隔着电话根本看不见他。冬天总有这么一遭，或早或晚，他一边应付着杨淏翔说知道啦，一边换大褂，离他阳历生日还有三天，说是过阴历，节目单写上去了，阳历过过也未尝不可。  
他下台的功夫水杯边已经多了一盒冲剂，问一圈后台的师兄弟，只说是观众送的。张云雷举着那个小盒子，挑了下眉，大褂也没解就潦草披了件羽绒服出去。  
果不其然在后门停了辆车。  
人冲他招招手示意他赶紧回去外面冷，张云雷就故意凑到车窗边，呵一口气，倒着写个“行”字，想了想又在下面添个心，觉得腻味赶紧拿掌侧抹了。  
夜里生寒气，他怕他也冻着。  
生日宴是散场以后后台吃的，师兄弟走个过场但祝福都带着热乎劲，张云雷也没顾着感冒，举起杯子把祝福话都掖进肚里，喝完才觉得有些上头——有些而已，算不得大事，自己记得拎了剩的蛋糕回家。  
路上被风一激，额头渐烫，杨淏翔碰到的就是这么个额头。  
他特意拿滚水冲的药，晾了会儿，张云雷还不见从浴室出来，他坐在桌边点着手指，五根手指晃过去，把蛋糕拆了。剩下四分之一，奶油雪白，暄软的蛋糕上点了一颗草莓几片猕猴桃，最普通的样式。随蛋糕带回来的是一把蜡烛，杨淏翔想他仪式感那么强的人一定是要吹一吹的，两个人在屋里关了灯，黑暗里点起橘色的火，吹了一年的岁月，不过十二点，也算完满。  
但蜡烛最后还是没能点上。张云雷从浴室出来，洗去发胶的头发半干不干，潮漉漉地垂着，他干酒一样一口把感冒冲剂喝了，喉结滚动艰难地咽下去，垫脚坐上桌子，把杯子倒过来，示意自己喝完了。  
你倒是别一口闷呀。  
杨淏翔没想到他还有别的打算，就被拎着领子靠过去，张云雷身上只剩下水味，他捧着杨淏翔的脸颊凑过去咬一口鼻尖，什么话都挑明了。杨淏翔下意识攥住他手腕，让他的手别到身后去，额头靠额头先试试温度。有点烫。  
张云雷误解了动作的意思，他昏昏沉沉，只想着人等了自己好久，闷头去吻，舌尖鲁莽地探进唇缝里，把杨淏翔搅得手足无措。杨淏翔松开他的手，转去握住腰，也顾不上流感不流感，叼住闯过来的舌尖，缠着往回推。张云雷很乖顺地张开嘴，腰在掌中动了动，拿腿根去贴人。  
杨淏翔从他唇间尝出药味，混着没散干净的酒气，他立刻清醒了些，张云雷的小腿勾着他，退不得，杨淏翔只好安抚地搂着他舔唇角，然后一点点把人从自己身上剥开。  
咱还病着呢。  
张云雷抬眼看他，眼神却不知落在哪里，杨淏翔才发现估计是浴室里热气把酒蒸上来了，张云雷晕得很，嘴唇上鲜红一片，耳根发热。  
他愣了好一会儿才开口，说，我生日。  
是，亲完了咱从桌子上下来，生日也不能爬桌子。  
没爬......就坐坐。你手伸出来，快点儿。  
他一把拉着那只手没进蛋糕里，掺着奶油再拉回来，嘴张开了含进沾着奶油的手指。杨淏翔没反应过来，他想抽回来已经来不及，手指磕在牙上，没吃进去的奶油从唇角溢出来。  
张云雷确实晕了，垂着睫毛拿舌头裹着他的手指，一根一根舔干净，松口时呛了一下，拿手背揩自己的眼角，薄薄的眼皮在灯下揉出一抹粉。他眼珠子干净，喝没喝醉一个样，眼窝陷下两个乖巧的弧，看谁都显得天真。  
杨淏翔把那双作祟的眼睛捂住，深呼吸一口，放低了声音说，咱好好的啊，不闹了。  
......我生日，我高兴。  
他拿药苦味的唇蹭杨淏翔的颈侧，小声在他耳畔说话，呼吸吹进耳朵里，像一场热切的雪。握着杨淏翔的手，按在喉结上，拉低领子让手指摩挲着锁骨。杨淏翔的手指上还沾着没舔干净的奶油，锁骨上覆着一层薄皮肤，奶油在那上面揩干净了。然后张云雷略微打开双腿，手顺着腰线往下，他大腿冰凉，腿侧却是滚烫的，把他掌心靠在发热的地方，稍稍蹭了下。被流感侵袭的声音发闷，嗓子沉得不像他，他说，可就这么一次机会。杨淏翔的手扶在他腿上，犹豫着不动，同样靠在他耳边说，真豁得出去啊，张老师？  
你试试就知道了。  
另一只手顺着脊柱往下，摸到窄薄的腰侧，张云雷偏偏头，意思是姿势难受，腿撑开了，杨淏翔弯腰握住他脚踝抵在桌面上，他不得不往后靠，拽着杨淏翔的衣领，不让自己跌下去。  
蛋糕是这么个用处，奶油抹上单薄的胸膛，顺着小腹往下淌。刚开始张云雷挣扎了一下，皱着鼻子说脏死了。杨淏翔凑上来不给他说话的机会，嘴里含着蛋糕上的草莓压进另一张嘴里，草莓不新鲜了，在唇舌推挤里溅出汁水，张云雷不太想吃，被缠着舌尖硬逼着含住果肉，收不起的汁水和津液打得下巴湿漉漉的，滴进锁骨里。他里面干净又潮湿，流感使他头脑发胀，也使内壁热烈地贴合挤进去的手指，张云雷半睁开眼睛去看，头顶灯光洒落，像漂浮在甜香里，奶油从腿侧故意抹到会阴，在小片皮肤上蹭弄，每每抚摸他那里，他下意识就收紧穴口，手指在软肉里打转，不疾不徐。本来已经不是很狭窄了，杨淏翔低头吻他撇成川字的眉毛，问他是不是烧得难受，停下也行。张云雷那时只会摇头，睫毛锁上眼睛，胡乱回应：你吃了我都成。  
杨淏翔在他头顶苦笑，手指探在里面娴熟地摸索着突起的地方，心里感叹洁癖真是好，什么都不烦，顾着吃就行。顺嘴咬到张云雷肩头，一块硬邦邦的骨头，类如糖块，咬出一口印子，再慢慢拿舌头抚平。  
抵进去的时候张云雷微微发抖，他能着力的地方只有后腰和桌面那点接触，灯下泛黄的奶油刷着白生生的大腿，往交合的地方抹。他摇着头，嘴里一遍遍重复，没关系，没关系。他半咬了嘴唇，酒精往头上涌，热意逼得他两颊发红。杨淏翔弄了一手的奶油，抚他胸前敏感的地方，细长的手指拨开撑大的穴口，碾翻出来的软肉。张云雷被按下什么开关似的任他在自己身上动作，嘴里含含糊糊地嘟囔，杨淏翔听不清，按着腰往自己身上压，耳朵附过去，捕捉他藏不住的鼻音。  
我生日...我生日，奶油，浪费了。嗯，头疼，里面热......喝了点酒......  
里面确实缠人，两瓣臀肉掰开了握在手里几乎把他整个抱起来。张云雷并不重，腿恨不得架在他臂弯里，杨淏翔分神逗弄他张开的唇，食指故意伸进嘴唇内侧，黏膜潮湿，他失神时忘了含住手指，凭杨淏翔拨弄。捏着舌尖问他喝了多少，奶油淅沥沥顺着腿根往下滑，压着最敏感的地方触碰，撞得不深不浅。张云雷眨着眼睛，上翘的眼尾有些泛红，他歪头努力思考了一下，吸着鼻子说，不多，两三杯，一点儿也......剩下的字猝不及防掉进呜咽里。  
人亲自送上门来给欺负，手软是没有道理的。杨淏翔几乎把他抱起来，张云雷发晕，面对面也不知道害羞了，声音连不成句子，只知道拿腿把人夹好，黏滑的液体湿淋淋从身下淌出来，身前淌水，一股一股液体往外流。那时他有一瞬间空白，躬着腰却不是射出来，液体顺着茎身，还没流到底又被一只手拢住了，往小腹和柱头上抹。  
杨淏翔揉着他腿侧，哄他仰起头靠过来，他得把温柔丢下，才来面对这个滚烫的额头，奶油香气和液体的腥味混在一起，剩下最后一把雪白蓬松的甜味全部抹在腹股沟。张云雷有些清醒过来，拖长了声音“嗯”一声，喘气的音都不匀，却把体内的东西咬得更紧，自己伸手想把湿漉漉一片的地方擦干净。  
擦不干净，杨淏翔扣着他的手拉上来含进自己口中，顶着内壁把人压在桌面上，快着抽动几下让延续的前液涌出来。两波高潮，张云雷有些撑不住，小腹潮湿一片，嘴里胡乱地呢喃，无意识的话带着鼻音，断断续续喊他，名字在嘴里打磕绊，只是说桌面凉。  
杨淏翔半退出来，抱着他离开桌面，张云雷很顺从地勾着他的脖子，疲软的性器蹭在他腿边，身上奶油盖着咬吻出来的痕迹，他慢慢跪下去。杨淏翔没想让他帮着弄出来，勾着张云雷下巴问他难受不难受。  
晕，张云雷闭上眼睛，却埋在他腿间去吻，含含糊糊地抿着顶部说没事儿。舌面被压住，口涎分泌着裹住发硬的器官，杨淏翔反而有些不知该如何是好，他看着张云雷歪斜的头发，只能蹭他的鬓角。直接被含在嘴里的快感使他不受控地挺腰，往更深的地方送，他揉着他的发顶，随口问他他搭档叫他什么来着。  
张云雷一顿，含着咸腥的物什进退两难。然后主人不太客气地往他嗓子眼一顶，他呛了一下，勉强含住，手扶着根不让滑出来，嘴唇被撑开，一圈红痕。  
梁什么......？杨淏翔捏他的脸颊，用手指抹去一点溅在他脸侧的奶油。他说，他叫你角儿？  
喉肉缩紧，张云雷垂下眼睛模糊答个“嗯”。  
他的意思是直接留在他嘴里，主动过了头，鼻尖通红。杨淏翔没想到他这么乖，也不舍得，掐着他唇瓣抢似的撤出来。今天完全没任何缘由，一块蛋糕就惹得他浑身都是，也是他阳历生日，不必要却必须过的一天，张云雷抬起眼睛看他，潮红还没褪去，流感使他呼吸困难，额头发烫，眼睛湿润着像鹿，像不声响的兔子。他阖上眼睛。  
角儿？杨淏翔抓着他的手去碰，冰凉的液体溅到他别过去的侧脸上，故意射在他翘起的眼尾上，粘稠潮湿的体液顺着脸颊往下掉，白痕混着擦不干净的奶油，又甜又腥。他眼睛是个好看的弧，想抬手擦去沾在眼角的精液，像擦去脏污的小孩儿。杨淏翔就挑起他下巴，说，角儿是大家的角儿。他抬手抹他的脸，污糟一片，如同戏园子后台勾坏了的妆。  
后来张云雷才知道那是变相吃味，他流感渐重，洗澡都站不住，奶油混着别的体液冲进下水道，他靠在杨淏翔肩头，一言不发。杨淏翔给他打泡沫，捏他的腰，不敢再碰，怕忍不住就着热水把人压在墙壁上。出来时也得裹好了，不让再着凉，全程是杨淏翔半抱着完成的，张云雷软得浑身酸痛，窝进被子里撑不住终于烧起来。  
端着一杯热水，杨淏翔想起他滚烫的腔壁，自己耳朵也有点烫，劝哄着把药咽掉，才发现早过了十二点。  
张云雷的手臂搭在额头上，他还没睡着，手指抠着睡衣扣子，像在等着什么。  
不就是想听我说生日快乐吗？杨淏翔把他的手拉下来。手背后的眼睛睁开了看着他，末了又闭得死紧，似乎是不想看。杨淏翔只能摸他领口掉出来的一个吻痕，摸得他往后缩，嘴里说难受。  
杨淏翔在黑暗里看了他一会儿，刚刚张口，第一个字还没说出来，张云雷已经捂住了他的嘴。  
你别说了，留着。沉默了一会儿，他又说，我不想听了。


End file.
